


Coitus Interruptus

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Pythagoras isn't sure what he and Icarus are to each other yet, or what the rest of his friends might say when they find out.
Relationships: Icarus/Pythagoras (Atlantis UK TV)
Kudos: 38





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely deinonychus_1 who gave the prompt “that wasn't supposed to happen”.

“That's wasn't supposed to happen”.

“No.”

The awkward silence stretched on. And on.

Eventually Icarus turned toward Pythagoras, sheet slipping down his chest.

“I don't regret it though.”

“No,” Pythagoras said, struggling to suppress his beaming smile, “me either”.

* * * * *

“I don't understand,” Jason was saying, coming to a stop at a fruit seller's stall while Hercules pocketed some apples. "Are you suggesting that placing a bet on the snail race is going to get us enough money to get you a place in a wrestling competition? _Really?_ ”

“Always so sceptical Jason,” Hercules said, biting into one of his stolen apples. “Why can't you have a little faith?”

Jason's reply was lost to the shouts of the stall holder who threw an orange at Hercules' head and started screaming for the soldiers. Jason sighed and slowly slunk away feigning innocence as Hercules ran in the opposite direction, knocking over a stall of jars that smashed to the ground on his way out of the market.

Jason stepped down a side alley and peered around the corner. No one in sight. He started to walk down it, with a nonchalant air he didn't quite feel; one day Hercules was going to get them all arrested. Then he heard something that made him pause. It sounded like moans, yes, definitely moans. Jason looked back behind him but no one else was there and if someone was in trouble...he slinked forward and stopped abruptly, clamping a hand over his own mouth to stop himself from saying anything.

Pythagoras, oblivious to their audience, had his eyes closed and head angled upwards as Icarus pressed kisses along his neck and pulled at his trousers.

“Yes,” Pythagoras mouthed, abstractedly patting at Icarus' hair before opening his eyes, and staring straight at Jason. “Oh, the gods...”

“Hmm, I love it when you talk...”

“No, no, Jason”.

“What?” Icarus said, looking annoyed before turning around and moving away from Pythagoras like he'd just been struck by lightening.

“Jason,” Pythagoras said then stopped. He really had no idea what to say and clearly Jason was just as clueless because he sort of waved in their direction, turned around and hurried back towards the market.

“Did that go badly or did that go well?” Icarus asked.

“I really have no idea.”

* * * * *

Pythagoras had been spending more and more time with Icarus but after the incident in the alley he decided that the best thing to do would be to go back home and cook Jason and Hercules dinner and see which way the cookie crumbled. As it happened Hercules had got himself in a spot of bother (no surprise there then) and had sent word that he'd been spending a few nights away with a friend. Which just left Pythagoras to wait on Jason.

The bread was kneaded and baking in the oven (and so what if in Pythagoras' distraction he'd made the bread rolls all triangular?), the stew was bubbling nicely and now all Pythagoras had to do was work out what he was going to say.

It wasn't long before Jason turned up, looking somewhat sheepish when he saw Pythagoras waiting for him at the table.

“I cooked dinner.”

“So I see,” Jason said, sitting down. “Smells delicious.”

Pythagoras dished out the food and handed over the bread, ignoring Jason's amused smile, and concentrated on pouring out some water into glasses with hands that only shook a little.

Jason tore off a little bread and dipped it into the stew, moaning appreciatively at the taste and Pythagoras thought it was easy to see why Icarus was a little jealous of the time he and Jason spent together, even if Pythagoras had honestly never thought of Jason that way. Jason was pretty to look at, but he didn't make Pythagoras' heart speed up every time he smiled, which was probably just as well all things considered.

“You're not eating,” Jason said. “I'm sure Icarus wouldn't want you to be all skin and bones.”

Pythagoras startled a little and then relaxed as Jason went back to eating as if he hadn't said anything at all.

“So you don't have a problem with - “ Pythagoras trailed off, not quite able to explain exactly what it was he and Icarus were to each other.

Jason shook his head. “Where I come from it's no big deal.” Then he paused and seemed to reflect on his answer a bit more. “Well, it's not a big deal for me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Pythagoras said and looked down at his own meal, suddenly ravenous.

“You should invite him round,” Jason said. “I'd like to get to know him. When he's wearing a little more clothes, anyway.”

Pythagoras blushed and nodded but didn't say anything. His thing with Icarus was still so new, but the idea was tempting.

* * * * *

It wasn't that Pythagoras was keeping Icarus a secret, especially now that Jason knew, it's just that Pythagoras had so few things of his own that he quite liked the quieter mornings when they lay in bed next to each other and he just listened to Icarus' breathing, or when they headed out of the city for a picnic and fed each other bread dipped in olive oil that dripped down their arms and chins and needed to be licked off with small, loving laps of tongue that went straight to Pythagoras' cock.

The problem was that Icarus was very distracting and they didn't always pay the proper attention to their surroundings. Which is how Hercules, not normally known for his stealth, managed to stumble across them while they were lying on a blanket in the forest and Icarus had his hands down Pythagoras' trousers.

“May the Gods strike me down,” Hercules muttered, loud enough for Pythagoras and Icarus to spring apart like boiling water had been poured over their heads. “So this is what's been keeping you from your triangles.”

“That wasn't meant to happen,” Pythagoras said, not sure if he was addressing Icarus or Hercules.

“Oh? Looked like it was pretty deliberate to me,” Hercules replied, grinning softly to himself.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Icarus asked, voice low and clipped.

Hercules laughed. “No lad, long as you treat him right. Otherwise...” Hercules broke off a nearby branch that was as thick as Icarus' arm. Then, still grinning, he wandered off back the way he had come.

“I'm sorry,” Pythagoras said, though he wasn't quite sure what he was apologising for.

Icarus looked momentarily confused before leaning over and sweetly kissing Pythagoras on the lips. “You never need apologise to me”.

Pythagoras felt a heat building in his chest but couldn't find the words he wanted, so settled for pulling Icarus close instead.

* * * * *

This time was most definitely not their fault. They were in their own home – well, Pythagoras' home – in bed at night. So it was hardly their fault that Ariadne came into the room in a rush, asking after Jason before she'd even registered that Pythagoras and Icarus were completely naked, the sheet of the bed fallen to the wayside long ago, their legs wrapped together in a way that even the most innocent member of royalty couldn't misunderstand what was going on.

“Oh, you're busy,” Ariadne said, looking off to one side, not quite able to hide the blush spreading across her face and chest. “I was, I was looking for Jason and he's not here. So I'm sorry to have disturbed you.”

The door closed quickly behind her before either of them had a moment to react.

“You need a lock on that door,” Icarus said, before pulling a laughing Pythagoras back down into bed to finish what they'd started.

* * * * * *

Pythagoras couldn't even remember what the festival was they supposed to be celebrating but everybody seemed in a good mood and the wine was flowing fast. Pythagoras had been out with Jason and Hercules but at some point they'd got separated and he found himself pulled into an alleyway by an Icarus who looked even more stunning than usual, his hair and face daubed with soft flecks of gold.

“What's this in aid of?” Pythagoras asked, gently touching Icarus' face.

“No idea,” Icarus replied, laughing, “but I rather like it.” He leaned forward and captured Pythagoras' mouth in a deep kiss and Pythagoras didn't hesitate to pull him closer.

“Not this again,” a laughing voice boomed behind them, only they didn't pull apart this time, Icarus' arms going possessively around Pythagoras' waist instead.

“You two need to find a room,” Jason suggested. “Come on, there's some sort of parade and Ariadne is saving us a spot.”

“Sounds good,” Icarus said, still keeping an arm around Pythagoras as they all walked towards the parade.

Pythagoras hadn't intended any of this to happen but as he walked together with his friends and with the man he was seriously considering spending the rest of his life with, he couldn't help but feel pleased that it had.

Judging by the way Icarus pressed a kiss to the side of his head and whispered nonsense in his ear, he was feeling the exact same way.


End file.
